Favorite songs Greyson Chance Imagines
by Weirdo In Distress
Summary: This is just a Greyson Chance one-shot inspired by my favorite songs. You can PM me on what love songs you want to suggest and I'll be glad to make one for you. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Things I'll Never Say

**Things I'll Never Say**

"Can you go at my house right after school?"

Those words swam through my head and I was getting more nervous and nervous. He called me earlier. Greyson and I were childhood besties. It has been quite a long time since we both haven't seen each other. Once, back when I was 10, I really wanted to tell him what I feel for him. At first, I didn't understood a feeling like this. But, when time has moved and I started to adapt the teenaged environment, I understood this kind of feeling. I tried asking mom about all this... stuff. All she could say is "Riley, that's part of growing up" she haven't gave me any advice yet.

Now, I'm at their porch step. I can feel my legs shaking and my palms were getting sweaty. I can barely feel my heart pound so fast. Alright, my finger is about to press the doorbell. Okay Riley. You can do this. If you can do this, you can confess to him. Wait, what if he wants to be friends? Only friends? Nothing more? Look at the bright side, you can breathe freely.

Great. Just great. My brain is talking to me. My head is so confused and I can't think right.

_"Follow what your heart desires"_

I just remembered that one quote from all the movies I've watched. When I saw the outcome, it did end up so great. Just stay positive and it will happen. Before I could press the doorbell, the door flung open and saw Greyson. He grew up. He changed. His hair became darker, and he became so taller than me. I was just at the level of his neck.

"Riley?!" His eyes grew wide in happiness and he plastered a smile on his face. It wasn't just an ordinary smile. It was the BEST smile I've seen. He could almost light up a dark universe.

"Hey Grey-" I was cut off by the tightest hug I have received. Butterflies flew around wildly. I was tongue tied. I can feel his breath on my nape. It felt something. Something different but it was pleasurable. He let me go.

"I missed you so much!" He loudly said in delight, causing my heart to flutter.

"I know! It has been a long time since we haven't seen each other" I answered with a smile

"Well, since you're here, come in" Greyson gestured me and I sat on their couch. It was comfortable to sit on. "Do you need anything? I suppose a juice?"

"No, um, I have to tell you something" I replied. Then, I bit my lip.

Greyson sat beside me. He deeply looked into my eyes. His Hazel eyes are so perfect. "I'm listening" He answered

I bit my lip. I'm ready to face the consequences. Here goes nothing. "Greyson, I lo-" A ringing phone interfered what was supposed to be my confession. I hate those moments. We both checked to see whose phone is ringing. It wasn't mine. It was Greyson's.

"When will you ever learn Cody?" He mumbled. It seemed to be a text message. He looked at me again. "So, what were you gonna tell me?" He asked as he half-smiled

"I...I just wanted to say that...I missed you so much. I'm glad to have you back" I said. I think I'm not yet ready to spill the beans.

"Oh, I thought it was something" Greyson said as he pouted his lips

"I have to go now. Mom is probably worried" I said. Am I just nervous or not yet ready?

So, I thought to myself that it's not gonna be hard. I haven't confessed yet. Greyson and I hung out almost everyday. He sure do knows how to make up for things. I thought to myself that I fell in love with him already. And because of that, here I am standing on their porch step, readily. I'm already fine now. I'm 110% ready.

I noticed their door opened a little. Out of my curiousity, I gently pushed the door. I know I shouldn't have done this but, I can't help my curiousity. It always get me. When I got to the living room... My heart broke at what I saw. It almost felt like the world stopped revolving. I saw Greyson kissing a girl. She must be very lucky. Greyson saw me and then they pulled away. Tears were forming so fast.

"Riley, it's not what it seems"He said with a face that says 'believe me'

I stormed out of the house and ran to the park where I usually go when I'm sad. It hurted so much. I just wanted all of this to end.

"Riley?" I turned around to see Greyson.

"What are you doing here?!" I madly asked. I felt hatred on him.

"Look, why did you cried when you saw me and my ex kissing?" He asked

I didn't answered

"Why? Is it because you like me too?!" He yelled at me

Did he just said 'too'? I stood up and turned to him. "I love you Greyson! You're just an-" He cut me off

"I broke up with my ex because I developed feelings for you since the day we first met! When I got here, the reason why I wanted you to come is because I wanted to confess!" He answered

Oops, butterflies again. My heart fluttered and beat at its fastest pulse. I felt my heart together in pieces now

"I love you too Riley" Then, he pulled me into a deep kiss. Fireworks, sparks, war, explosions, everything. It was great

We pulled away. "Riley?" He called me

"Yes?" I asked

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

That one question changed it all. It felt so right. Everything is in it's place and my life now is full of happiness


	2. Chapter 2: Leila

**Leila**

Those Dark Chocolate orbs that glimmer perfectly under the moon. Her long, soft jet-black hair that bounces as she ran. Her smooth skin that is holding my hand. That beautiful smile that lights the night. She was just very simple and I could say she's the innocent-type. She's fun to hang out with.

The first time I saw her? I always thought it was love at first sight. You can actually see no flaws in her. Not flaws on the skin but in her personality. She is very modest. To me, she's perfect.

"Greyson let's go to the meadows" She modestly said.

I wasn't sure where this 'meadows' is found. But it seemed really beautiful because of Leila's expression on her face. So, I agreed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me until we came across a garden. I'm not really sure if the owner isn't gonna like this.

"Are you sure we could go there?" I asked, a little worried

"Yeah, can't you see the sign over there?" She said, pin pointing an old wooden sign underneath a tree. "It said that this is a public garden. Everyone can pick flowers whenever they want. Or maybe even step on it but I guess it's prohibited" She said

So I followed her until we finally came to a place filled with different kinds of flowers. It was great. Leila spread her arms out wide and felt the cold breeze. She turned to face me

"Isn't this place great?" She smiled

"Yeah it is. How come I haven't knew of this place? Why does Ryan haven't heard of this place? Even all the others?" I was wondering about this. Maybe it's a secret place or stuff. By the way, Ryan is just a friend of ours. My family and I actually moved to Arkansas and met new friends.

"There are some people who can't see this exact meadows. You see, all the women in our ancestral line until now, well, bring a guy someone close to them. They said that IF the meadows are visible to them, then that means... Well, uh, yeah they're gonna have a good relationship" She chuckled and smiled.

What was she really gonna tell me? It looked like she was lying. I'll just have to figure it out myself.

"Greyson, we have to go. The sun is already shining" Leila said

So, Leila and I went home. When I arrived or should I say, sneaked inside and went to my room, I took a short nap.

*Fast Forward [Greyson's at a cafe with Ryan, his friend]*

"Wait, You were with Leila? As in just her? Her and only her?" Ryan said with that 'unbelievable' face.

"There's nothing wrong with it" I seriously replied

"Dude, even if you think you're in love with her, there's no chance for you" He said "Look, there are a lot of guys who like her. Even the popular kids in school. They're rich, popular, perfect and..yeah" He added

He is true but I know I'm doing it right. After the talk with Ryan, I went straight to Leila's house but she wasn't there. The meadows suddenly popped out of my head. I decided to go there. I arrived at the meadows and I saw her, sitting all alone around flowers.

"Leila?" I called her to get her attention. She turned to me with red, teary eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked

"It's nothing. I guess a dirt just entered my eyes" She answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, I'm pretty sure. I have to head back home" She said then she walked past by me. I grasped her arm. She turned to look at me

"Um, will you go to the park tomorrow at 7?" I asked. I've decided that I should confess. I think it's probably for the best.

She smiled at me. "Of course. For you" She pulled her arm and went away.

I also went home too. When I got there, I saw Leila's mom, talking with mom and dad.

"Oh, Greyson" Leila's mom said

"Hi Ms. Simmons" I said. Actually, Leila's parents are separated and her older brother is studying out-of-town. College.

"I'll just make us some glasses of juice. Excuse me" Mom said

"And I'm going to go fetch Tanner at the Bus station" Dad said.

Both of my parents left and I was left alone with Leila's mom at the living room. I sat on the couch.

"So Greyson, are you and my daughter doing good?" She asked

"Um, yeah, we're good friends" I answered

She chuckled and smiled.

"Um, about this meadows that Leila told me. What was that all about?" I asked as I scrunch my eyebrows

"Oh, the meadows. It's actually a family secret" Ms. Simmons answered

"Don't worry, I'm the only friend she told" I said

"Oh okay. Well, Leila brought some of her guy friends to the meadows and none of them seen it. In our family, once a female member brought a guy to the meadows and the meadows isn't visible to the guy's eyes, it meant that he's not your future partner. Like True love and stuff. If it's visible to his eyes, it means that he's the one for her" She answered.

My eyes grew wide in surprise. Wait, did she brought me there on purpose? Butterflies quickly flew around my stomach. That feeling. I feel like I'm falling more for her. I'm going to tell her my feelings tomorrow anyway. Good luck to me.

*Fast Forward [Greyson's at the park waiting for Leila]*

I'm getting excited. I really wanted her to be mine. I looked at my watch and it's just 7. Exactly 7. Don't worry, in any minute, she'll be here.

.

.

Why is she taking so long? It's already 7:45. Guess she's doing some errands

.

.

It's already 8:00. I'm getting impatient. She said she's going to go here. Maybe there were a lot of errands

.

.

It's 8:30 and she's not here yet.

.

.

9:00 already? Why is she still not here?

All of a sudden, my phone rang. Ms. Simmons is calling. I answered it.

"Hello? Greyson?" Ms. Simmons' husky, panicking voice had gotten me nervous

"Ms. Simmons?" I said

"Greyson, you have to go to the hospital now. Leila got bumped by a car" She said, almost crying.

I got shocked. I ended the conversation and went straight to the hospital as fast as I could. When I got to the hospital, I saw Leila, with her eyes closed. But I can still hear the beating sound of the pulse rate monitor. I sighed in relief, knowing that she's okay.

"Ms. Simmons" I said

"Greyson, thank goodness you're here. Leila is in a coma. Please be with her for now? She needs you" She said

I nodded in agreement. It's for the best and for Leila.

"I have to go outside to get some air" Ms. Simmons said. She left the room.

I knelt just beside Leila's bed. I held her hand. "Leila, if you are okay, please listen to me. I love you. I didn't had the urge to tell you because of everyone. They were against us. Please, wake up" I begged

Out of the blue, I felt a tight grip on my hand. "Leila?" She's awake. Her gorgeous dark brown eyes opened.

"You're awake! I have to tell your mom" I said in such a panicking way. She grasped my hand. "Don't. Please. I have to tell you something" She weakly said

I scooted closer to her just to listen what she has to say

"I heard what you said earlier. I'm not fine. Greyson, will you please treasure all those memories we had to your heart? I was about to go to the park because I'm so excited to see you again but then, I got hardly bumped by an overspeeding and uncontrollable car. I love you too Greyson" She weakly smiled. She looked at the ceiling "And now I have to go. Bye Greyson" She closed her eyes

"Leila what are you talking about?" I tried to ask her but she didn't answered

"Leila" I said

'Beeeeeeeep' It meant that she stopped breathing.

"Leila don't! Open your eyes!" Tears bursted out of my eyes.

"Greyson?!" Ms. Simmons opened the door.

We had a trouble with Leila. She didn't opened her eyes. My heart tore into two when she died. It was the worst feeling I had in my whole life.

Ms. Simmons set up a funeral for Leila. We had devastating moments. There were a lot of people who loved Leila. It was sad to say she went to heaven already.

Now, I'm sitting at the meadows where we usually spent our time. I imagined some moments we had.

"Greyson?" I turned around and saw Ms. Simmons "You're my daughter's..." She was speechless from the looks of it

I stood up. "Yep, I am" I answered. All of a sudden, she hugged me.

"Thank you for being there with my daughter" She said

I didn't replied due to the fact that I am really devastated with Leila's death. She pulled away then, she left. I went to Leila's grave. I looked at it. Tears escaped my eyes once more and it started to rain. I was getting wet and cold until... It stopped. But it still looked it's raining. I looked behind me and a girl who looked exactly like Leila.

"You were wet and cold" She said

I stood up

"Thanks for covering me with an umbrella- -" She cut me off

"Sophie. Call me Sophie" She said

We shook hands.

It looked like Leila helped me from moving on. Sophie became a great friend to me. But still, I won't forget those good and bad memories with Leila. Leila is the best person I had met.


	3. Chapter 3: Hey Greyson

**Hey Greyson**

"Now, may I call Jade to perform Taylor Swift's 'Hey Stephen'" Mrs. Brown stated.

I entered this contest just to make Greyson notice me. Well, actually, I have been crushing on him since I was in 5th grade. Now, I'm a 6th grader. Greyson is a Soccer player in the school and not to mention the school's 'heartthrob'. Girls like him a lot. Even the popular ones. He's different from the other popular people in school. He's a nice person and teachers say they like him. I also heard he gets good grades. I think he hardly even notice me. I'm just there in the shadows, watching him as the girls go crazy on him. Whatever, I don't have a chance for him.

'Wait, that's why you entered the school's contest.'

Just great, my brain is talking to me. Alright, stop, stop.

I sighed and I was nervous, knowing that there are tons of people watching and Greyson is in front with a blonde girl who looked like in her late teens. I should break the ice. Just imagine that the audience are your loved ones. At least I'm loud around them. I held my guitar and went in front of the crowd. I mean, at the stage. I felt my hands sweat. Ugh, why can't I break the ice?! For a short while, I looked at the big audience and in front sits Greyson, giving me a smile and 'You can do it' look. Weird.

I sighed. I started playing the guitar.

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so_  
_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_  
_Can't help it if there's no one else_  
_Mmm I can't help myself_

Some people jammed with me and this made me smile. I think people liked my performance or maybe is it just because of the song. Who cares? I'm here to perform. Then, the song is finally done. People clapped and even Greyson. I felt my face blush. I walked away and Greyson's smile swam through my head.

So, finally, it's the awarding. I only got second place and I'm contented with it. Small accomplishments are okay for me. At least I know I did very well. I walked home ALONE. My parents are just really busy with work and I don't have any siblings. I'm alone.

'Beep! Beep!' I turned around and saw a black van coming my way. It stopped in front of me. Wonder who's inside? I wish it's not a kidnapper.

The tinted windows rolled down and I saw Greyson inside with the blonde he was with earlier. My heart raced again. I can hardly breathe.

"Um, hey probably don't know me but, can I walk with you?" Greyson asked, innocently yet casual.

I bit my lip. Butterflies flew wildly inside my stomach. My heart pounded at its fastest rate.

"U-um su-sure" I stuttered. I wanna panic but it's embarrassing. My crush is in front of me. Greyson got out of the car.

"I'll be at Lily's house. Tell mom and dad I'll be home early" The blonde girl said.

"Okay, take care" Greyson said

Then, the blonde drove away. Greyson glanced at me. Damn, his hazel eyes are just too gorgeous.

"I loved your performance earlier" He said, striking up a conversation

"Um, tha-thanks" I stuttered. Ugh, butterflies again.

"You're Jade Williams. I know you. I heard you were a part of the school's choir" Greyson said

"You-you know me?" Oh man, butterflies once more.

"Yeah, once, before this contest, I heard you sing. I love your voice" He said

He knows me?! I think my heart is gonna explode.

"Oh um, thanks. You're also great at playing Soccer" I said. I don't know what to reply.

We both spent a lot of time getting to know each other and I think we became friends

* * *

_'Meet me at the park at 11:30. We're going to sneak out'_

Greyson sent me a message. We do this a lot ever since our friendship grew. We became best buds. I'm already 14 now and Greyson is 16

Since it's already 11. I wore a simple dark grey t-shirt, my black skinny jeans and my black and white converse. After dressing up, I realized it's already 11:30. I gotta go meet Greyson. I'm getting excited. I locked my door and climbed down the tree beside my window. After that, I headed for the park. There, I saw him talking with a girl. I got surprised. I haven't seen her anywhere but, to be honest, she's pretty.

"Oh Jade! I want you to meet Luna. My girlfriend" Greyson said with a smile

I felt my heart break in two. I'm hurt. Tears started to form

"Hi, Greyson has told me a lot about you" She smiled at me.

"Oh um, he did? O-okay" I stuttered. I'm preventing tears to escape.

"Uh, Jade? Are you okay?" Greyson asked, a little worried

"Yeah, I am. I think some dirt entered my eyes. Can you excuse me for a bit?" I said then I walked far from them. I don't want Greyson and Luna see me crying. Greyson broke my heart into two. Guess those signs weren't true.

[Next day]

Well, another day to participate in reality. Ugh. I can't move on from last night. I checked my phone and saw 12 missed calls from Greyson. Don't mind him. He broke my heart into two and now, I want to avoid him. My phone suddenly rang and Alexa is calling. It's just Alexa anyway. I answered it.

"Jade?" Alexa said in a husky tone

"Hey Alexa" I replied

"Can you go down to our house? I need help" Alexa asked

"Um yeah sure. I'll be there in a few" I answered

Then, we both ended our conversation. I went straight to the Chance's house. I hope Greyson isn't there. I'm already at their porch step. I pressed the doorbell and Alexa opened the door.

"Oh good you're here Jade, can you please reach that little box at the top?" Alexa pushed me all the way to some sort of room

"Why can't you handle it yourself?" I asked

"Erm, I have to clean the house. I just need a helping hand" She said

"Okay" I answered.

All of a sudden, she slammed the door shut and locked me inside.

"Alexa open the door!" I got mad. I kept on hitting the door

"I'm so sorry! Greyson ordered me to!" She answered

Wait, meaning to tell me that- - -

"Jade" It was Greyson behind me. I turned to face him.

"Oh, you" I replied

"Why didn't you answered my calls? Answer me honestly" He pleaded

"Why would you want to know?" I asked, a little bit irked

"Because I care for you. I know you were crying last night" He said

"I told you that some dirt entered my eyes, why can't you understand what I'm saying?" I asked, a little mad

"You like me!" Greyson bantered

I felt my face heat up. Butterflies roaming around again

"No I don't!" I protested, trying to cover up my blush

"Are you sure?" Greyson smirked

"Yes, I'm a hundred percent su- - -"

I was cut off by his soft lips. I felt fireworks and sparks. Butterflies were wildly flying around. He pulled away

"I called last night because I wanted to tell you that Luna and I broke up. We're fine with it since the spark is already gone" He said

Greyson held my hand. "I'm asking you Jade. Will you be mine?" He asked with a smile

I blushed to red. Butterflies once more. I answered with a 'Yes' and now, we're finally together


	4. Chapter 4: Try Hard

**Try Hard**

Here I am in school, wearing a plain red shirt, my black jeans and my pair of black and white converse shoes. They said Elle loves Red and Black when put together. I really want her to notice me. I think she saw me a lot of times now. I wish she knows me.

Elle is a popular girl in school. She is well-known in her beauty and brains. A lot of guys adore her and some popular girls envy her. She doesn't get along with those kind of people but instead, she's friends with a lot of average people in school. Her wavy Crimson hair, her chocolate colored orbs, her innocent looks, nice personality, modest, easy to get along with and not to mention, teachers' favorite. They said she has a dark side though like, she listens to a lot of bands, she loves black and red. She's totally different from those popular people who only listens to mainstreams.

How did I knew her favorite color? Well, one of my friends told me that. He knows Elle and Elle knows him. They're just friends but not really close. They barely talk. Why? It's because she's only 14 and I'm 16. Age gaps are hard. Well, they said_"Age doesn't__ matter"_ so, I guess it's fine. I've been trying to impress her with all I've got but... nothing. And what also makes me down is that I feel like I'm not 'Me' anymore.

"So, what are you planning right now?" I overheard a girl just round the lockers. "I don't know. Maybe just study more. I want a bright future for me" That modest voice. Could it be?

I took a little peek. It was Elle. I've decided to eavesdrop. I know it's wrong but, I just want to know what her favorites are just to impress her. "There's gonna be a concert tonight. Do you want to come?" The girl asked "Is it a band?" Elle asked "Yup, do you know 5 Seconds Of Summer?" The girl asked once more "5 Seconds Of Summer is my jam!" Elle squealed. Well, someone's a fangirl. I should search about 5 Seconds Of Summer. "Cool! We're the same! I love Luke Hemmings" The girl squealed. Fangirl alert. "Well I love Ashton Irwin" Elle replied, confidently. "Aren't you into guitarists?" The girl asked.

Okay, I play the guitar. Be cool.

"No, I'm into drummers" She answered. Well Greyson, try hard to impress her once more. I actually suck at drums. Everytime I would play the drums, drumsticks will slip out of my hands and fly across the room. Then, the bell rang. It got me wondering, how can I impress her?

As I advance to go to my respective class, she saw me, and I saw her. Butterflies. Sparks. Electricity.

"Hi Elle" I greeted her with a smile but she half-smiled at me and quickly left me. It got me down.

* * *

So, I tried practicing the drums for almost a week. I swear, drumsticks will not slip out of my hands EVER AGAIN. So, I went to school, wearing my 'The Beatles' white T-shirt, black jeans and my pair of black and white converse. As I walk through the school hallway, my friend Hayden came up to me.

"So, ready to impress her again?" He asked. We planned this last night.

"I'm as ready as you are" I positively answered

So, we searched for Elle until we found her just at her locker. Hayden's locker is just beside hers. Elle's an 8th grader and beside her is the side of freshmen's lockers. We casually walked to Hayden's locker and pretending not to care about Elle.

"So, how's your drum practice?" Hayden asked while he opens his locker. He was biting his lip so he couldn't laugh.

"Well, it's going great, I just have to practice more tonight since I'm not doing anything" I casually answered, being serious at what we're doing.

"Oh, okay" Hayden replied

Elle closed her locker. "Oh, Hayden. You're here" Elle said with a radiant smile plastered on her face

"Hey Elle. Have you met my friend?" Hayden asked, pointing me using his thumb. He's trying to get me noticed

"Oh, um, I uh have to go, see you" She awkwardly answered then hurriedly left.

Why didn't it worked? I tried my best but why? I should try once more

* * *

So, now, I'm with Hayden on a sunny Saturday. We were walking down the sidewalk with Starbucks drinks on our hands, talking about Elle and how to impress her once more. We saw Elle crossing the street with Alice, her best friend.

"Speaking of Elle" Hayden said

"Let's follow her" I seriously said

"Are you kidding me?" Hayden said, a little bit irked "I'm not gonna be a stalker"

"Just for me please?" I begged

"Okay fine but this will be the last" Hayden said

"Sure" I answered with a smile

So, we followed Elle. We went everywhere. It almost seemed she likes the outdoors. We were casually walking behind them so they wouldn't suspect. We would take some other routes to make it look like we're not following them then shortly after taking that route, back to being behind them.

Then, Elle looked behind and saw us. The same with Alice.

"Oh, hey Hayden! We've seen you all day" Alice said

"Oh, yeah, G-greyson and I are just having this 'best bros' out" Hayden answered as he scratches his nape

I shot a quick glance on Elle. She was just looking at her feet.

"Hey, I heard there's a singing contest in school. Greyson you should join. Your voice is perfection" Alice said

"I already signed up" I answered

Alice suddenly giggled

"To be honest, it seemed that the both of you had been following us all day" Alice smirked, putting her hands on her pocket

I blushed to red. "No no we're not" I sheepishly answered

"Um, Alice, I have to go" Elle ran away.

Why did she left? Alice shouldn't have said that. Now I feel awkward and embarrassed when she sees me.

*Fast Forward [Greyson's at the park all alone]*

I was sitting at the bench, thinking whether I should continue impressing Elle or not. Even if I keep on impressing her, she just ignores me and it almost seemed she's thinking that I'm weird. In addition, I feel like I'm not me anymore. If I quit on impressing her, probably, she will not notice me. Besides, In that way, I am me.

I saw Elle standing beside the pond, motionless. She's quite mysterious to be honest. I approached her.

"Um, Elle?" I said to get her attention

She turned to look at me.

"So, did you followed me all the way here?" She was irked from the looks of it

"No, I - -" She cut me off

"I'm sorry, I don't talk to weirdos and stalkers" She replied, then she walked past by me.

I could say she was irritated by me. She just said I'm a weirdo. I know it's not really that offending but, It hurt me. Not just because she called me a weirdo but, because she was mad and irritated at me. I don't think she will never like me.

* * *

So, finally, today is the contest. I am now myself. I'm able to express what I am. I'm just an average student. I'm a nerd who loves music and playing the piano. Not some guy who has a dark side and loves playing the drums

"May I call Greyson Chance to perform Paparazzi"

I deeply breathed. I'm just so nervous. I went to the stage and saw a lot of people. And what surprised me is that...

Elle is in the front row. The perfect view. She was looking at me. It made me more nervous.

I breathed. I sat on the piano chair. Here goes nothing

_I'm your biggest fan_  
_I'll follow you until you love me_  
_Paparazzi_  
_Baby there's no other superstar_  
_You know that I'll be your_  
_Paparazzi_

_Promise I'll be kind_  
_But I won't stop until that girl is mine_  
_Baby you'll be famous_  
_Chase you down until you love me_  
_Paparazzi_

I sang with all I've got and the people clapped. Right after my performance, I went outside the school and had some fresh air. I just can't believe that Elle was there.

"Um, Greyson?" That voice. I turned around to see who it was. I was right. It was Elle. "Greyson right?"

"Um, yeah" I answered with a half-smile

"I loved your performance earlier. I saw the real you. I mean, your true self" She answered with a smile

So that's why she had been ignoring me when I tried to impress her. She wanted a guy who is true to his self. Okay. Here's my chance.

"Um, thanks" I answered, provoking myself not to blush

"I came here to say I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. Can we start over?" She asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course" I answered with a wide smile.

We both shook hands. Butterflies. Electricity. Sparks. Finally, she noticed me.


End file.
